


Rosemary, Aloe, Sweet Basil, Bluebell, Chives, Columbine, Forget-Me-Not,Ivy, but just a touch of lavender

by SanderRohde



Series: Non-Discord Oneshot Requests [2]
Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hope you enjoy, because I had to look up flower language for this., short fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde
Summary: Max’s heart is calling out to her. No heartsongs needed this time.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Series: Non-Discord Oneshot Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778614
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Rosemary, Aloe, Sweet Basil, Bluebell, Chives, Columbine, Forget-Me-Not,Ivy, but just a touch of lavender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xo_libby_ox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_libby_ox/gifts).



> Ok. This is a very simple and short fic thing. It just happened that it would very easily fit into that. Depends on the request.

She is sitting in the rain, her head squarely in a book about technology that she’s reading for the fourteenth time (she counted) and she feels her head is not screwed on right because she really can’t concentrate to save her life at all. A knock comes at her apartment door.

Rustling from the other side. Sounds like crinkling plastic against flower stems. Heh heh, STEM. Smells like… rosemary, aloe, sweet basil, bluebell, chives, Columbine, Forget-Me-Not, Ivy, but just a touch of lavender. 

The door opens.

“Were you daydreaming again? Otherwise, why would you leave me at your door so long?”

He smiles.

“I brought you flowers! Ooh! Remember when you received your first flowers? It was for the Science Fair that one time-“

“I love you. You know that?”

“Yeah. I heard it. But I thought-“

“Whatever. I need you right now, Max. We need to catch up.”

“Yeah, we do. Kiss later, though?”

“You know it!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing these purely because I want to, although I do feel obligated sometimes to complete them. Look up the whole flower message. I’m too lazy to put it here.


End file.
